Rescue - KakaIru
by Xephyr-Holmes
Summary: Iruka has been missing for three days. He is not anywhere in the village, so Kakashi, Shino, and Kiba have been made into a temporary team to find him. Warning: Blood, violence, torture, yaoi (Male/Male sex) More warnings for each chapter specifically inside. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, because my wonderful reviewers were so sad I discontinued Make me Whole, I decided to write a new KakaIru fanfic. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: However much I would like to, I unfortunately don't own Naruto, or Kakashi, or Iruka. Dammit.**

**Warnings: Smexeh goodness in later chapters, adult themes, male/male pairing, yaoi, etcetera. Torture, violence, blood, sadism. You have been warned.**

**Special warnings for this chapter: N/A**

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

So cold...

It was so cold. Why was it so cold? And it hurt. I felt the pain distantly, as though it was from some other time, and I was just remembering it.  
I tried to move, to open my eyes, but no luck. The pain slowly grew, until I was aware that is was my own, I was in so much pain... Why was I in so much pain? I slowly struggled, and managed to crack open my eyes.

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

**Kakashi POV**

Kakashi jumped through the open window of the Hokage's office, smirking underneath his mask. Tsunade had apparently finally accepted that Kakashi would have simply waited out there until the window was open once more. He stepped in front of Tsunade's desk, waiting for her to say whatever she had to say so he could leave, possibly on a mission.  
"Kakashi. I need you to find Iruka," Tsunade got straight to the point. Kakashi's one visible eyebrow disappeared underneath his hitai-ate.  
"He's gone missing. The last person to see him was Genma, at about eleven a.m. three days ago. Since then, he's been missing, and we have no idea where he might possibly be, although we have searched the village," Tsunade explained. "Genma told me that Iruka said nothing about where he might be going," she added. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get an Inuzuka, or perhaps an Aburame to find him?" he questioned. Tsunade nodded.  
"I'm going to assign Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino to you, as a temporary team that you will lead," she said, "Your mission is to find Iruka, and if he is in some kind of danger, rescue him. If he was captured then you will need to capture whoever captured him, for interrogation. Understood?" Tsunade asked.  
"Hai," Kakashi nodded. "Do Kiba and Shino know of this yet?" he queried. Tsunade nodded.  
"They're waiting by the entrance for you, so go meet them," she ordered. Kakashi nodded.

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

Where was I? It was dark, very dark, so much pain and darkness... I shook my head slowly. I was a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I could survive it. I tried to move myself to sit up, only to discover that some heavy chains were restraining me. I was too weak, I couldn't even summon up Chakra... I was captured, alone, and as far as I knew, no-one would come and rescue me. I couldn't even remember how I had gotten here... I heard something, faintly, next to me. I could only just move my head, there was a figure standing there... They were saying something. If I could just strain my ears...  
"Are you having fun so far...?" whoever it was had a deep, dangerous voice, with a hint of sadistic amusement in it. I could barely move, I couldn't speak, I could only watch as he turned, reached out into the darkness, and turned back with something gleaming in his hand, glinting like a kunai.

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

**Kakashi POV**

Kakashi landed silently behind the two chunin, a few steps away. He had disguised his Chakra, to see if they were able to notice him. Kiba sniffed the air and wheeled around, at the same time as Shino turned silently after a quiet buzzing from one of his insects. Kiba frowned, but Shino appeared to understand, and nodded.  
"Good. When we get out of Konoha, Shino, send out your bugs to find anything which might point to Iruka, and Kiba, see if you or Akamaru can smell him, or anything that may lead to him. Got it?" Kakashi ordered. The two Chunin nodded shortly.  
"Alright. Let's move out!"

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

**Alright, there we go, new story, enjoy. I'm sorry that this first chapter is so short, but anyway... **

**Who's the mysterious figure with the kunai? What did he do to Iruka? Where are they?**

**If you guys want to suggest/guess the mysterious figure, that's fantastic. I'm planning on using an OC but if someone gives me a good idea on who it is, I'll use that person, and I'll specially mention whoever gave me the idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, Please review. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**- Xephyr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**... OR DO I?!**

**No.**

**Warnings: Smexeh goodness in later chapters, adult themes, male/male pairing, yaoi, etcetera. Torture, violence, blood, sadism. You have been warned.**

**Special warnings for this chapter: Torture. **

**The torture/fighting/violent scenes are provided by my new writing buddy, who goes by the name of Ryhpex. Say hi to him for me.**

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

The blade, so cold. Cold against my bare skin, tracing from my neck to my waist. I was dimly aware that I was nude, which faintly amused me. The amusement left me, though, as I heard someone screaming, someone screaming so loudly, with so much pain and terror and horror. There was someone else here?

... No. No, I realised, it was me. I was screaming, screaming as the drops of liquid crimson rolled down my skin, as the kunai dug in, twisted, pulled out, went back in. But never anywhere vital, never deep enough to kill me, just pain, so much pain. I begged silently, wanting to end the pain, even if it meant my death.

Please, please just stop hurting.

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

**Kakashi POV**

Kakashi only called to the two chunin to stop when it was too dark to carry on in complete safety, the sun being fully down for over an hour now. There was still no sign of Iruka, and they had been looking in increasingly wide circles around Konoha.  
"You two sleep. I'll keep watch," Kakashi ordered, settling down at the edge of a small clearing. Kiba nodded and lay down next to Akamaru.  
"You will also need sleep," Shino pointed out.  
"Not as much as either of you, and I'll sleep tomorrow. Now go to sleep," Kakashi explained. Shino nodded, laying down near Kiba. Kakashi sighed quietly. However little he wanted to admit it, he was worried about Iruka. They had barely exchanged conversation, but there was something about the brunette that made Kakashi feel... Odd. He quickly dismissed his thoughts, just concentrating on watching for danger. He could dwell on those thoughts when he had finished the mission.

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

It was barely sunrise when Kakashi got the two chunin to wake up again. They continued searching, found a few huts and caves, but none of them had Iruka's scent, according to Akamaru and Kiba. Kakashi was worried. He didn't show it, of course, but he knew Iruka could take care of himself, and if he hadn't come back to the Leaf yet, either he had been captured by someone fairly powerful, or he had abandoned the Leaf willingly. Which was a ridiculous thought. Iruka was loyal to his village. That basically meant that he had probably been captured, or maybe just badly injured, or maybe he was dead- No. No. Iruka couldn't be dead. Kakashi wasn't going to think of that, because Iruka was DEFINITELY alive. And if he wasn't, Kakashi was going to track down whoever killed him and make that person wish that they were dead. Because Iruka was a member of Konoha, not because Kakashi had any particular reason why he would want to protect Iruka and kill everyone who caused him harm, or something. That would be stupid. He realised he had been oddly silent for the last few minutes, and Kiba was looking at him strangely. Kakashi quickly cleared his throat and continued on, faster.  
"Shino, have your bugs found anything yet?" he asked, turning his attention to the chunin on his other side. Shino started to shake his head, and then stopped suddenly.  
"I believe they have found something that may be of use. What is it? Traces of chakra around a cave, and signs of a fight. The cave appears to go deeply underground, and inside there are several large areas. Seems like a base of some sort." Shino explained. Kakashi nodded.  
"Lead us to it," he ordered. Shino immediately lept off in a different direction, Kakashi and Kiba following behind. Let him be okay, Kakashi thought. Let Iruka be okay.

**~*~I'm in your fanfic, dividing your paragraphs.~*~**

**Argh. This chapter is too short. It's a bit of a filler actually, but I hope it's okay.**

**Reviews = happiness = inspiration = chapters.**

**- Xephyr**


End file.
